bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz Dragonoid
Blitz Dragonoid is a Bakugan and a variation of Dragonoid. He is the evolved form of Lumino Dragonoid and Dan's current Guardian Bakugan. His Battle Gear is Axator Gear. Information Description In Ball Form, Its mouth looks like a beak. For some reason, it's Toy Version is different from the Anime Version. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 29, He evolved from Lumino Dragonoid into Blitz Dragonoid after defeating Dragonoid Colossus due to Dragonoid Colossus forceing him to evolve into Blitz Dragonoid. In episode 30, He battled lots of Gundalian Bakugan alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Hawktor, and Akwimos and they were successful. Also he combined with Dragonoid Colossus. In episode 31, He battled Dharak Colossus first and then he just battled Dharak alone with his Battle Gear (AirKor). He defeats all the pieces of Dharak Colossus, AirKor and later he wins alone against Dharak with his brand new ability card that Dragonoid Colossus gave him during the battle called "Spire Dragon". Also in the same episode Blitz Dragonoid's Battle Gear was shown (Axator Gear). In episode 32, Dan and himself were trapped in a Gundalia Prison by Jake and at the end of the episode Dan and himself fainted due to Kazarina. In episode 33, He appeared in Kazarina's Lab in a tube unable to move or to do anything. Also Kazarina was examing Blitz Dragonoid's DNA Code and said to Emperor Barodius it is nearly like Dharak's DNA Code. In epsiode 34, Kazarina fused his DNA with Dharak's and it forced him to evolve into Phantom Dharak. In episode 35, He was saved by Coredem by breaking through the tube in Kazarina's Lab. Also he battled Lumagrowl alongside Aranaut and Coredem they were defeated by Lumagrowl's Battle Gear (Barias Gear). In episode 36, He battled Lumagrowl, Krakix, Srikeflier and Lythirus alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Aranaut, Hawktor, Awkimos, Linehalt, and Coredem. He got mad because they used him for their dirty work and then he defeat Strikeflier, Lythirus, and Krakix with ease with "Spire Dragon". He later goes back to Neathia alongside, Ren, Linehalt, Dan, Hawktor, Shun, Akwimos, Marucho, Coredem, Jake and Dragonoid Colossus. In episode 37, He battled Strikeflier and there was no outcome. In episode 38, He battled Phantom Dharak, Strikeflier, Lythirus and other Gundalian Bakugan alongside Rubanoid, Phosphos, Plitheon, Raptorix, Contestir, Akwimos, Hawktor, Coredem, Linehalt, Dragonoid Colossus, and was joined later by Sabator, Aranaut, and Avior. Phantom Dharak defeated everyone exceot Drago but just as when they were about to battle one-on-one, The Sacred Orb brought him, Dan, Barodius, and Phantom Dharak between dimensions, where they learned The Sacred Orb, Code Eve, is the Motherland of all Bakugan. In episode 39, He, Dan, Phantom Dharak and Barodius will listen to Code Eve about the Bakugan and he will later battle Phantom Dharak to see who is the Ultamate Warrior. (It is seen in the preview that Phantom Dharak was flying to The Sacred Orb, this could mean that he will lose). ;Ability Cards *'Particle Buster': * Dual Barnum: * Blitz Reflector: * Blitz Wave: * Blitz Explosion: * Blitz Hammer: * Spire Dragon: Game It is part of the BakuDouble Strike series. The button on it's back must be pressed in order to reveal the G-Power, an extra G-power can be revealed on the inside of his upper right wing. Pyrus versions have 700+50 Gs and 890+10 Gs. Subterra has 800 + 50 Gs. Ventus has 680 Gs. Trivia *Blitz Dragonoid's Toy Version is different from it's Anime Form. *On Bakugan Dimensions, players can buy a pair of Blitz Dragonoid's wings at the Enspire & Sway Store. *In the anime ball form he has three separate wings on each side, though in the Bakugan form he has 3 semi-fused wings on each side. *Blitz Dragonoid's Official Battle Gear is Axator Gear from Dragonoid Colossus, but he can access all four of the Battle Gear. *More than half of Blitz Dragonoid's abilities start with the word 'Blitz' for some reason. *Battalix Dragonoid is similar to Blitz Dragonoid's Anime Ball Form. Gallery Anime File:Bdb35.jpg Screenshot-357.png|Drago surprised at not standing Blitz29.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Blitz35.jpg Screenshot-225.png Blitzdan29.jpg Dd29.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid and Phantom Dharak Dddd29.jpg File:Bc35.jpg DhvsBl.png|Blitz Drago vs Dharak Picture 50.png Picture 60.png|Blitz Drago and Dan Picture 48.png|Blitz Drago Picture 47.png|Blitz Drago on Jakalier ballblitz.png|Blitz Dragonoid connected to Axator Gear in ball form Picture 54.png|Blitz Dragonoid connected to Axator Gear in Bakugan form Picture 55.png trueevolution.png Picture 63.png Picture 64.png Danblitz.jpg|Dan and Blitz Dragonoid on Intermission Screen Game File:IMG 0612.jpg|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid File:Blitz Dragonoid Battle Gear Mode.jpg|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid (ready for Battle Gear) Blitzdrago-deka-pyrus-package.jpg|Packaged Deka Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid !BuYfO1!CWk~$(KGrHqMOKiMEvOQrYBwLBM!ESWietQ~~_3.JPG|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid !BuYfP,g!2k~$(KGrHqIOKj4Evd0YRSvKBM!ESZmgLQ~~ 35.jpg|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid (back view) IMG 7151.jpg|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid (side view) IMG 0284.JPG bakugan hawaii trip reviews and random part 070.JPG|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid with Jakalier imagesCAJQOEGQ.jpeg|Blitz Dragonoid packaged Ventus Blitz Dragonoid.png|Ventus Blitz Dragonoid Bakugan Dimensions LDBlitzDragoCloseup.png|Darkus Blitz Dragonoid LD's BLitz Drago.jpg Blitzdrago pyrus fly d.jpg Blitzdrago pyrus hit d.jpg Blitz Dragonoid Attacked.PNG Blitz Dragonoid Attacking.PNG Blitz Dragonoid.PNG vblitz.png ventblitz.png ventiblitz.png ventblit.png PBD.png|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid PyrusBlitz.png Screen shot 2010-11-23 at 6.52.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-21 at 11.36.29 AM.png Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid Entered Code.JPG|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid File:Subterra_Blitz_Dragonoid_BD.jpg|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid Others bdaquosx.jpg Bkbdvd.jpg File:BK_CD_Blitz_Dragonoid_1.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid at Bakugan.com Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans